Too Late
by ScarletShield
Summary: They would have their time - just not in this life. It was too late for them. Miley&Nick.


**I intended for this to be a Miley and Nick story. No names are mentioned though, so feel free to keep whoever you want in mind while reading this. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. This story is just for entertainment purposes.**

**-ScarletShield.**

She knew, as she walked down the aisle, that she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

Sure, she would be happy, and hers wasn't a life that had gone to waste, but she would live the rest of her years knowing that she could have had so much better.

She looked up and saw her groom standing in front of her, beaming. She looked to her left to where her guests sat and saw her best friends with forced smiles on their faces. They knew she was making a mistake, too. She looked at him, while debating in her mind whether or whether not she should turn and run out of the altar, and saw tears rolling down his face. He caught her glance, and didn't even bother with a fake smile. A moment of understanding passed between the two of them, and she was getting more and more tempted to leave. But then she saw his wife sitting next to him, and knew that she had to keep going. It was too late to go back now. Both of them had written these chapters together, and would just have to live them out now.

She looked up at her big brother; not genetically but as close, if not closer, to her than her real ones. After the deaths of her father and her Trace, she knew that he would be the only one to walk her down the aisle. He wasn't smiling. He was unhappy with her decision; unhappy with his younger brother's. He had lived it out with them and couldn't stand to see it come to an end. She looked back down to the ground, wanting nothing more than to just get it over with.

She had reached her groom now. She looked him in the eyes and realized that as much as he might not be the guy she wanted, she still loved him so much and knew he would treat her well. He was an amazing person, after all. Just not the right one.

The ceremony began, though she wasn't even paying attention. She reflected back over the years, back to when she met him, and in about 5 minutes skimmed over their entire love story, tears pouring down her face as she thought of what could have been. She looked at him and he was crying just as much as she was. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be. How could both of them have screwed up so bad? They knew, all the way back in 2006, that they had to end up together. So what had happened?

Suddenly the hall was silent, and she snapped back to reality. 'Huh?' she said, afraid it had been her turn to say 'I do' only then realizing that the priest was asking for anyone with objections to speak now. She looked at him, wishing and praying that he would say something. She didn't even care what. He seemed to be wishing the same, but both of them knew it was too late. Much too late for them.

The moment of silence passed and she fazed out again, as the priest continued. If it hadn't been too late before, it definitely was now. She was praying for a miracle to happen, to take her away from here.

And then the man opposite her said, 'I do.' She knew it would be her turn soon, and wiped her face clean of all tears. She looked at him; he was crying harder than ever now, and the gorgeous lady next to him who had mistaken his tears to be those of joy and happiness, had tears running down her face too. After all, she thought to herself, they had been the closest of friends.

As everyone waited for her to say 'I do', she started wondering to herself how two words could break someone's heart. How two words could shatter all the hope one had. How two words, two measly words, could change one's life. How two words could and most definitely would force you to move on and let go of a once so cherished past.

And looking straight at the man she had shared this past with, across her fiancee's shoulder, she said 'I do.'

She turned back to the man, who had now been pronounced her husband, and kissed him, the tears flowing freely. She hated her life at this moment. They broke away, both turning to look at adoring family and friends who were clapping and cheering. They went up to their respective families and friends, accepting congratulations and hugging people. He went up to her accompanied by his wife. 'I can't believe you're married!' his wife squealed enveloping her in a hug, which she returned whole-heartedly. She bore no hard feelings against this girl and still loved her like a sister.

'Congratulations', he whispered, with no emotion at all, except maybe a hint of anger, and some pain. He took her in her arms and they stayed there for a few seconds. When they broke apart, he turned, without as much as a goodbye, and walking out of the altar with his wife, he walked out of her life.

They would have their time, she realised, still feeling the warmth from the cold hug, just not in this lifetime. She smiled at his retreating figure, and with the same smile on her face, she turned away from him and from everything that they had had.


End file.
